Espinas en el corazón
by Peta-Zeta
Summary: Irene se ha enterado de que Sherlock está herido y va a visitarle al hospital.


El corazón le latía tan fuerte que cualquiera podría oírlo. Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, a punto de desbordar. El olor a desinfectantes y otros más sutiles, el de la muerte y el del miedo, le quemaban la nariz cada vez que tomaba aire. La respiración se le cortaba, como si se ahogase.

Irene recorría el aséptico pasillo, que parecía aún más largo y fantasmal por la noche, cuando todos dormían, con cuidado de no resbalar ni hacer ruido. En teoría no debía estar allí, sino en Escocia, fingiendo ser otra persona, pero en el momento en que Mary la había llamado había salido corriendo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con Mary, tanto que ella la recordaba con otro nombre y otra vida, así que si la llamaba a esas horas quería decir que había pasado algo realmente grave.

Por fin llegó a la puerta, del mismo color moribundo que el resto del pasillo; la ventana que daba al pasillo tenía la persiana bajada, por lo que no podía verle, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar al cruzar el umbral. Pese al temblor y el sudor, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del picaporte metálico y lo giraron con decisión.

En la habitación apenas se veía poco más que las pequeñas luces de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado Sherlock, que dormía apaciblemente en la camilla iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Irene posó una mano temblorosa sobre el pecho del detective y suspiró aliviada al sentir sus latidos. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando, apenas rozando con la yema de los dedos, sus manos pasaron sobre la venda que tapaba la herida. Había estado a punto de perderlo... otra vez, pensaba desconsolada.

Mary se había disculpado cuando la llamó para avisarla, le había asegurado que había calculado bien el disparo para no matarlo, pero eso no le servía a Irene, que se había resignado hacía mucho tiempo a ser realista y darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenía lo que suele conocerse como una vida normal; cualquier día habría un disparo y no sería de Mary, sino de alguien con verdadera intención de matar, y el objetivo sería cualquiera de los dos. Esa era la vida que habían elegido, no había vuela atrás; quizá ellos necesitasen la acción, estar siempre en el filo de la navaja, pero a veces uno se resbalaba y la navaja amenazaba con cortar ese extraño hilo invisible que los unía.

Tras un rato mirándole dormir tan tranquilo, con una mano entre las suyas como una madre que ve dormir a su hijo después de que este haya tenido una pesadilla, ya casi segura de que estaba bien, le soltó. Sacó de su bolso muy cuidadosamente una rosa que había comprado de camino (por suerte estaba casi intacta) y la cambió por un ramito de margaritas que había en un vaso con agua. El resto de la noche lo pasó allí, a su lado dormitando en la silla de las visitas, hasta que poco antes del amanecer se fue con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

Sherlock se despertó desconcertado, con la sensación de que algo había pasado durante la noche. Alguien a quien no esperaba había estado allí, sentado a su lado y había cambiado algo en la habitación. Casi no podía moverse, lo cual lo desesperaba aún más, pero finalmente consiguió girar la cabeza hasta dar con la respuesta: había una rosa nueva entre todas las flores que le habían enviado. ¿Quién podría enviarle una rosa en mitad de la noche? Con algo más de esfuerzo, alargó el brazo hasta coger el vaso con intención de intentar averiguar algo más de su "admirador secreto". No tenía nota (el trozo de papel roto y lleno de borrones de tinta con unas pocas palabras improvisadas urgentemente se había quedado olvidado en el bolsillo de Irene). Miró las flores que tenía a su alrededor: todos sus conocidos más cercanos ya le habían enviado ramos grandes. Sherlock se sobresaltó. Al coger el tallo de la flor, una pequeña espina se había clavado en su dedo, aunque no lo bastante como para hacerle sangre. Olió la rosa sonriendo al darse cuenta de quién se la había llevado. Solo había sido una coincidencia, un pinchazo en el dedo corazón, pero fue como una llamada de atención, un aviso de que se olvidaba de alguien. Le reconfortó que ella hubiera estado a su lado, a pesar de lo peligroso que era que la encontrasen, tanto que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que se le hubiese ocurrido pasar por allí, y sin embargo allí estaba, a su lado, solitaria, elegante y apasionada.


End file.
